Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural equipment and, more particularly, is related to crop discharge mechanisms of a windrower.
Description of Related Art
Traditional crop conveyors (e.g., double or triple windrow attachments and/or mergers) rely on the speed of their belt to control the placement of the conveyed crop. While this method is widely accepted, it is by no means ideal. While belt speed may control the placement of the crop, it may also have an effect on windrow formation and crop orientation, which are equally as important as they affect how well the crop can then be fed into a forage harvester or baler.